American Bison
The American bison or American buffalo (Bison bison), the largest mammal in North America, once roamed the continent in vast herds and helped to shape the ecology of the Great Plains, as well as the history of the United States of America. Formidable in stature, the American bison’s massive frame is accentuated by its towering shoulder hump. Resting low on a short, stocky neck, the bulky head features a broad forehead, short, up-curving horns and a straggly beard. The head, neck, shoulders, and forelegs are covered in a long, shaggy, brownish-black coat, while the hair on the remainder of the body is considerably shorter and lighter in colour. Female bisons are on average shorter than the males, and have a smaller hump, a thinner neck and more slender horns. Roles * It played Blue Wildebeest in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They played Colonel Hathi, Hathi Junior, Winifred and the elephants (along with Pronghorns, Elks, Caribous and Mustangs) in The North America Book * It played Rigby in Regular Show (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL, Walking With Yellowstone Animals and YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Joe "J.J." Ranft in American Animals, Inc * It played Woog in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story * It played Cape Buffalo in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Blocky in Battle For North American Island * It played Styracosaurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL * It played Ted Pauley in Herbivores, Inc. Gallery Pictures-of-American-Bison.jpg Bull Bison in Mud Volcano Area-750px.jpg Bisons.jpg american-bison.jpg Bison Bison.jpg American Bison.jpg American Bison (Bison bison).jpg Bison, American (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Fantasia 2000 Bison.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) American_Bison.jpeg (Wild Kratts).png Bison, American (Gravity Falls).png|Gravity Falls (2012-2016) American_Bison (Blue Fang).jpg All Creatures Big and Small Bisons.png|link=All Creatures Big and Small Bisons.png LaCCB Bison.png Custer the Bison.jpg Tiny zoo bison.jpeg IMG 9457.PNG american-bison-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Screenshot_20180119-221453.png|Adventure to fitness IMG 7025.PNG Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Bismark Buffalo.png Junior the Bison.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) Bison.png Appa the Flying Bison.png Stanley Bison.png|Stanley (2001-2004) 64 Zoo Lane Bison.jpg UTAUC Bison.png B.I.R.D.-B.R.A.I.N..jpeg B is for Bison.png B4.png Star meets American Bison.png Bulgy the Bison.jpeg Evan Almighty Bisons.png GP_Buffalo_Menu.png VeggieTales Bison.png Bison no heart.png Brookfield Zoo Bison.png Ron Bison Brookfield Zoo.jpg Oklahoma City Zoo Bison.png Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Bovinae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Giant Bison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Arctotherium vs. Bison Latifrons by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Schleich bison.jpg Beast Boy as Bison.png Six Flags Bison.png All Creatures Big and Small Bisons.png Prehistoric bison in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Rodger Williams Park Zoo Bison.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Buffalo yes i can super simple songs.png Books BB966D09-9CED-4D03-A6A6-916629CA43F5.jpeg AFDF7565-477A-41B2-A558-6771BCD23916.jpeg 6A127552-265A-46BD-84C5-46D3394BD0E9.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg 05CCF6FB-6BA7-4142-8394-470C8C1D9BA0.jpeg 522183DA-3034-4873-938D-3A2A48D138AE.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 6877AA42-34FB-4DB7-AF69-1C19DB3AB07F.jpeg 45EBC854-5028-4D70-A398-39ABFC296DA4.jpeg DB230561-B501-47A7-A45C-5C3D652020DC.jpeg EC341672-C612-58B8-B56D-6D4E763131ED.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg 32B6021F-DBD0-4C6A-B1A7-3701F8050371.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 0CF3B07A-CD68-4566-97C9-75E5E2CC98D7.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg Bison usborne my first thousand words.png Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 05EDA369-0905-4035-9694-82C846BF4CC0.jpeg 1DA4C18B-DE79-5677-08D0-86F6F3DD09E8.jpeg Also See * Wisent * Gaur * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Tamaraw * Banteng Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Brother Bear 2 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Tiny Zoo App Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Wildwood Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals